


I'd lie for you.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos is a scientist above all, sometimes Night Vale's laws make that hard. Will Cecil understand if Carlos breaks the law? (Based on the Anon prompt (that i accidently deleted) “People lie all the time. Cecil To Carlos)





	I'd lie for you.

Carlos tried desperately to get his “non” writing utensil to work again and groaned as the paper towel pushed further up into the straw. He loved night vale with all his heart, but their ban on writing utensils did not make his note taking easy by any means. 

He glanced around and when he felt fairly confident his hand would be blocked from any surveillance that was most certainly going on, he turned slightly to the right and slipped his hand into his bag. He dug for a few minutes trying to make his other hand busy to make it seem as though he wasn't doing anything else. 

His lips twitched into a smile as he felt the pen with his finger tips and he pulled it out in a fluid gesture slipping it into his coat pocket before using the searching hand to scratch his stubbled jawline.

He glanced around again Cautiously. After a solid two minutes of not having his home raided and being dragged off to reeducation he pulled the pen out and held it against the makeshift straw soy sauce pen in his hand so it could be seen, but not the pen. He grinned triumphantly and began to take notes. 

He was almost done with a full page when he heard the front door fly open. He jumped and in trying to slip the pen into his coat he fell to the floor.

“Carlos!!”  
Cecils voice filled Carlos with relief and he sighed rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

“Querido, you scared me.”  
He started to pull himself back up but cecil's hands found him first pulling him into a too tight hug. 

“Woah! Cecil please let go!”  
Cecil let go immediately of course. He knew Carlos didn't always feel like being touched, and he respected that. But right now, he obviously was scared for some reason. 

“Oh Carlos I'm so sorry! You had me so worried!”  
Cecil's eyes were wide and he fidgeted with the end of his braid nervously. 

“Worried, why did I have you worried?”  
He touched Cecil’s fingertips and Cecil grasped his hand gratefully. 

“You had a…”  
His voice trailed off to an almost silent whisper.  
“Writing utensil.” 

Carlos furrowed his brow. 

“You saw that?”  
Cecil nodded fervently. 

“I was just checking to make sure you were safe! I promise I don't do it that much…”  
Carlos chuckled and pulled Cecil into a hug.

“It's ok honey, It's sweet you check on me.”  
Cecil relaxed a little at that. 

“You can't do that Carlos. you can't break the laws.”  
Carlos pulled away worried as well now,  
“Are you going to turn me in?” 

Cecils eyes went wide and he shook his head so hard Carlos was concerned he might hurt himself.” 

“No never! I'd never do that my dearest Carlos!”  
Carlos smiled and looked down blushing a little. 

“You'd lie for me?” 

Cecil smiled and pulled Carlos’ head up to look Him in the eyes. 

“People lie all the time. Especially in a place like Night Vale. But for you Carlos, I wouldn't just lie. I'd do anything, even if that meant fighting a librarian!”  
Carlos grinned.

“I love you Cecil.” 

“And I love you Carlos. Even though you use…”  
He whispered again.  
“writing utensils.” 

Carlos laughed and embraced his boyfriend again. He loved Night Vale, despite all its oddities. But he loved Cecil more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Theses boys will be the death of me. Please leave comments! And check out my other works!


End file.
